References
The following references are referred to by numbers in brackets ([ ]) at the relevant portion of the specification.
1. Ahern and Manning, Eds., Stability of Protein Pharmaceuticals, A: Chemical and Physical Pathways of Protein Degradation, Plenum Press, New York, 1992. PA0 2. Wang et al., 1 988, J. Parenteral Science and Technology 42: S4-S26 PA0 3. Deetz et al., 1988, Trends in Biotechnol. 6: 15-19 PA0 4. Chin et al., 1994, Biotechnol. Bioeng. 44: 140-145 PA0 5. Klibanov, 1989, TIBS 14: 141-144 PA0 6. Zaks et al., 1984, Science 224:1249-1251 PA0 7. Affleck et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:1100-1104 PA0 8. Zaks et al., 1988, J. Biol. Chem. 263:8017-8021 PA0 9. Volkin et al., 1991, Biotechnol. Bioeng. 37: 843-853 PA0 10. Guagliardi et al., 1989, Chimicaoggi 31-36 PA0 11. Paulaitis et al., 1992, Annals New York Acad. Sci. 672:278-282 PA0 12. Matsuura et al., 1993, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 115:1261-1264 PA0 13. Zaks et al., 1988, J. Biol. Chem. 263:3194-3201 PA0 14. Prestrelski et al., 1993, Biophys. J. 65:661-671 PA0 15. Zhang et al., 1995, Pharm. Res. 12, 1447-1452 PA0 16. Singer et al., 1962, Adv. Prot. Chem. 1-68 entitled The Properties of Protein in Nonaqueous Solvents PA0 17. Volkin et al., 1991, Biotechnol. Bioeng. 37: 843-853 PA0 18. Aldercreutz et al., 1987, Biocatalysis 1: 99-108 PA0 19. Guinn et al., 1991, Biotechnol. Bioeng. 37: 303-308 PA0 20. Desai et al. 1995, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117: 3940-3945 PA0 21. Yu et al., 1996, J. Pharm. Sci. 85: 396-401 PA0 22. Burke et al., 1989, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111: 8290-8291 PA0 23. Kanerva et al., 1989, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111: 6865-6866 PA0 24. Desai et al., 1994, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116:9420-9422 PA0 25. Chang et al., January 1996, Pharm. Tech. 80-84 PA0 26. Manning et al., 1989, Pharm. Res. 6: 903-918 PA0 27. Hageman, 1988, Drug Dev. Ind. Pharm. 14:2047-2070 PA0 28. Bell et al., 1995, Biopolymers 35: 201-209 PA0 29. Meadows, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,914 PA0 30. Meadows, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,731 PA0 31. Hageman, 1994, International Publication No. WO 94/06452 PA0 32. Hofland et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:7305-7309 PA0 33. Sullivan, 1996, BioPharm September: 50-51 and 65-66. PA0 34. Huang et al., 1996, International Publication No. WO 96/27393. PA0 35. Debs et al., 1993, International Publication No. WO 93/25673. PA0 36. Lemoine and Cooper, Ed., Gene Therapy, Bios Scientific Publishers, Oxford, UK, 1996. PA0 37. Debs et al., 1993, International Publication No. WO 93/24640. PA0 38. Gibco technical report. PA0 39. Boehringer Mannheim technical report. PA0 40. Avanti polar lipid technical report. PA0 41. Szoka et al., 1996, International Publication No. WO 96/41873. PA0 42. Huang et al., 1990, Nucl. Acids Res. 18(4): 937-947.
The disclosure of each of the above publications, patents or patent applications is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety to the same extent as if the language of each individual publication, patent and patent application were specifically and individually incorporated by reference.